


Unspoken Definites

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessional Sex, F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is a lesbian who is in love with her bestfriend, Kai.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Definites

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from an Up Dharma Down song.  
> Written around February 2014.  
> HahAHahahAHha I still can't believe I wrote this.

It all starts with exchange of glances and conversation starters.

 

-

 

It’s the morning of the first day of January when Sehun confesses her long kept secret to her bestfriend, Kai. The sun is high above, streaks of orange, pink and yellow decorate the sky like watercolour in a fabric canvas. The park is close to empty with just Sehun and Kai who are both nursing brimming hot Americanos to further warm their selves from the winter cold. They’re seated on a wooden bench in the far isolated area of the park, looking at nothing, but each other. Sehun’s long, blonde hair falls gently above her chest who is heaving in dire worry. She can feel the tension in the air, can almost hear her erratic heartbeat along with Kai’s.

 

She hopes she’s the one causing such disarray in her bestfriend’s heart, but she doesn’t get her hopes up.

 

“Kai, I’m a lesbian”

 

Sehun’s right hand tries to grab Kai’s, but Kai yanks her hands away from her friend. Sehun winces, but Kai remains stoic.

 

“I know”

 

-

 

Its 10:44PM.

 

Sehun’s footsteps echo in the lonely corridor of her apartment building, her black leather boots echoing throughout the silence with each and every step. The stale smell of cigarette cling to her clothes – black leather pants, gray wool sweater and a white coat. It blends with the aromatic smell of dak galbi and rice. A weary expression decorates her face because finally after hours and hours of perfecting the choreography for tomorrow’s recital, the producer finally lets them go home. Sehun stops at Room 514 and taps her passcode before she turns the knob and goes back to her world.

 

The beginning is a blur.

 

Everything happens all too fast that Sehun fails to register how the paper bag of food lands on the floor with a big loud thud, how she’s being rammed to the wall by a pair of soft slender hands and how she hasn’t had the chance to flicker the lights open, but it’s fine because somehow she knows who the culprit is. She knows that familiar flowery smell from the depths of her heart.

 

“Kai,” Sehun manages to release a small whisper before Kai is attacking her lips with much fervor. Soft, plump lips meet strawberry-tinted lips – touching ever so gently at first, taunting each other with each gasp for breathe. Sehun finds her hands wrapping instinctively at Kai’s tan, slender neck, gripping them tightly with each second she wants to take the kiss further. She doesn’t contemplate about intentions or motives; she just knows that she wants this as much as Kai does.

 

Kai playfully forces her tongue on Sehun’s lips, seeking further entrance. Sehun opens up and tastes the slick, wet tongue of Kai as it rolls inside her mouth. Tongue to tongue – Sehun and Kai plays tug of war and hide and seek. Kai gently caresses Sehun’s cheeks, a big difference to the chaos ensuing inside both of their systems. Both of them feel the aggressiveness and the intensity of the situation. The kiss breaks and they take a breather for a second. Sehun can see Kai’s needy expression in the faint moonlight provided by the huge wall windows she has installed in her apartment, her chocolate brown orbs darkening with lust with each passing second. Sehun fumbles with the light and stares hard at Kai before burying her head in Kai’s neck.

 

Kai’s neck tastes of a mix of bath soap, sweat and her flowery perfume. Sehun trails her tongue on one side of Kai’s neck, making sure to mark her every now and then. Kai moans loudly at the illicit feelings Sehun is giving her. Each suck Sehun does make Kai undeniably wetter and more aroused than she already is. Kai tangles her long fingers in Sehun’s blonde hair as the latter moves to the other side of the former’s neck to leave marks of ownership and licks of lust. Little violet bruises form its way to Kai’s neck and Sehun admires it through her clouded vision. Kai has never been more beautiful than she is now.

 

Kai accidentally touches Sehun’s ear. Sehun gasps because Kai just touched her sensitive spot; she feels the urge pooling down south. Aggressively, Sehun starts unbuttoning Kai’s shirt. It’s clumsy with the raging need. She kisses Kai’s collarbone, all the while Kai is continuously brushing her fingers in Sehun’s blonde hair. Sehun stops to stare at the beauty of the woman before him – black lace bra carefully cupping her swollen breasts.

 

“Beautiful…”

 

Kai smiles at Sehun, her hands brushes Sehun’s coat off. The coat lands to the floor and they move from the living room to the kitchen. She peppers Sehun with lustful kisses as she pushes Sehun to the kitchen counter and tugs her clothes off, revealing Sehun’s pale brown bra. Kai licks her lips and yanks Sehun towards the bedroom. She knows Sehun’s home by heart, being there all the time ever since she became friends with Sehun.

 

The bed dips and Sehun bounces when Kai pushes her on it. Dim yellow lights illuminate the room apart from the huge window wall that depicts the wonderful scenery of Seoul. The blue carpet below the bed tickles Kai’s feet, but she doesn’t know if it’s the one sending shivers down her spine or the ungodly sight of Sehun lying on her bed, legs spread apart, beautiful blonde hair falling gently till her pale breasts.

 

“I want you, Sehun.”

 

Kai crawls on top of Sehun, her dark brown hair tickling Sehun’s pale white stomach till she stops in front of Sehun’s breasts. She takes one last look at Sehun before she pulls the bra downward to reveal Sehun’s swollen nipples. Kai breathes at them and glances at Sehun’s pained expression before she cups them with her hands. They fit perfectly in her hands – soft, plump and definitely arousing. Kai licks one nipple as she cups the other, making Sehun writhe in the intense sensation.

 

“Aaahh…Kai…”

 

Kai glances at Sehun and decides to kiss her again on the lips, tongue clashing with each other. She’s squeezing Sehun’s nipple in between kisses and muffles Sehun’s wanton moans inside her mouth. Sehun responds by biting Kai’s lower lip and aggressively unhooking Kai’s bra away. The black lace bra flies to the end of the room and in a second, Sehun is the one on top and Kai is the one below.

 

They stare at each other – lust obvious in their eyes.

 

Sehun lowers her body on top of Kai, perfectly angling her mouth in between Kai’s breasts and licking it slowly and sensuously while gazing at Kai’s reaction. Kai grabs her breasts and squeezes them for Sehun’s delight. Sehun licks her lip and gently sucks at one nipple while grabbing the other breast.

 

“Do you like this, Kai? Do you like me sucking your nipples?”

 

Kai replies with a ragged moan and Sehun snickers. She gives one last lick of her tongue in Kai’s swollen nipples before kissing her way downwards. She gazes at Kai’s lustful eyes as she licks inside the latter’s bellybutton, earning her a loud moan. Slowly, Sehun unbuttons Kai’s pants and lowers the zipper with her teeth. Kai sucks in her breath, patience running thin. She needs Sehun now. Kai removes her pants and panties on her own, revealing her shaved, wet pussy to Sehun.

 

The exquisite sight of Kai’s hole has Sehun wetting her panties further. Sehun spreads Kai’s legs and kisses them lethargically, teasing Kai. Kai moans really loud. She doesn’t need any teasing. She needs Sehun. Now.

 

“Sehun, I need it…now.” Kai manages to choke. Sehun chuckles and breathes on Kai’s wet folds.

 

“What do you need? Tell it to me, Kai. What do you want me to do?”

 

“Fuck me Sehun.”

 

Sehun blows in Kai’s wet folds before gently putting her fore finger on top of it, feeling the wetness of Kai’s pussy.

 

“Like this?”

 

Kai releases an incoherent gurgling sound before she’s forcefully pushing Sehun’s finger inside her while her other hand is rubbing against her clitoris.

 

“Ah, ah, ah…now Kai, we don’t need to be impatient about this.” Sehun swats Kai’s fingers away from her clitoris and replaces it with her tongue. Sehun’s saliva provides further sensation to Kai’s clitoris as it continuously rubs its way to the sensitive muscle of Kai. Kai shivers upon contact and her legs buckle because god it feels so damn good. Sehun closes her eyes and continues to lick Kai’s clitoris with her left hand supporting Kai’s bucking legs and her right hand’s middle finger slowly getting inside Kai’s pussy.

 

“Hnnng Sehun, fuck me.”

 

Sehun takes this as a signal that what she’s doing is correct. She pushes her middle finger to the hilt and pulls it again, slowly at first then going faster the next. The series of ah ah ah has Sehun slipping another finger inside Kai while she continuously abuses Kai’s clitoris with her tongue. Kai tangles her fingers in Sehun’s blonde hair while she shamelessly says her wants out loud.

 

“Yes, yes, yes…fuck me with your fingers, Sehun.”

 

A smile curls around Sehun’s face as she suddenly slips the finger out and just stops.

 

Kai growls and snaps at Sehun. It takes 3 seconds till the tables are turned and Sehun is the one lying in bed and Kai is in between her legs, trying to yank her leather pants off. Kai gasps as soon as the pants are off because god Sehun’s so so wet.

 

Sehun’s see-through panties display the wetness of her folds and this has got Kai wanting for more. She briefly kisses Sehun in the mouth before she’s positioning her face on Sehun’s wet panties and licking it, tasting Sehun’s moisture through the soft fabric. Sehun moans loudly and Kai titters at this. She pushes the panties to the side and licks Sehun’s pussy, slowly till she lands on the clitoris.

 

“How much do you want this?”

 

Kai asks and Sehun replies with her body as she pushes her lower body towards Kai. Kai pulls her down and sneers.

 

“Such eagerness…”

 

Her thumb plays with Sehun’s clitoris while her tongue leaves a sensual trail in Sehun’s pussy. Sehun writhes in pleasure with what Kai is doing to her, but Kai is just beginning. Kai sucks hard before she inserts her tongue in Sehun’s wet folds. Sehun buckles her hips because yes fuck me more Kai fuck ugh that feels so fucking good. Kai soon replaces her tongue with her fingers, inserting two fingers instantly which release a string of moans from Sehun’s mouth. Sehun shakes and shakes and she knows she’s close to her climax. It takes one last push of Kai’s fingers till Sehun feels the rush of pleasure in her body. It’s mind-numbing and her eyes feel hazy and her body sweaty from everything. She lets her body be immobilized on the bed, chest heaving because god that was so so good. Kai crawls on top of her and lands a soft kiss on her lips. Sehun responses with a kiss and a gentle caress of Kai’s neck.

 

“We’re not yet done, baby.”

 

Kai bites Sehun’s outer ear before she’s repositioning herself in between Sehun’s legs, but not before forcing Sehun in a sitting position.

 

“See what you’ve done to me, Sehun? You’ve made me wet.”

 

Kai puts her middle finger inside her mouth, rolls her tongue on it and slowly takes it out of her mouth and inserts it in her pussy. She bucks her head back as she closes her eyes. A faint moan escapes her mouth as she continues to ram her fingers inside her wet folds as the other hand caresses her breast. It’s arousing even for Sehun who just climaxed. Just the sight of her bestfriend masturbating in front of her makes Sehun wet. She moves toward Kai and kisses her aggressively on the lips. Kai moans when Sehun’s fingers gingerly pinch her nipples and squeeze her breasts.

 

“I’m coming, Sehun. I’m coming.”

 

Sehun feels Kai climax when Kai grips her arms while she shudders, releasing her climax. She leans on Sehun’s shoulders while Sehun tries to scoop a bit of Kai’s cum using her fore finger and licks it clean.

 

-

 

It’s when Sehun and Kai are lying beside each other under the comfort of Sehun’s white blanket when Kai declares why she’s in Sehun’s home.

 

“I came to confess by the way.”

 

“That you’re a lesbian?”

 

Sehun plants a soft kiss in Kai’s forehead, body inching closer with each other.

 

“That and I like you.”

 

Kai kisses Sehun on the lips before she snuggles closer to Sehun and sleeps.


End file.
